Emmy
'''Emmy' (or Em for short) is a character in the third Robbie the Reindeer film Close Encounters of the Herd Kind. She is the sister of Donner, the sister-in-law of Robbie, served as bridesmaid at their wedding and is the love interest and eventual girlfriend of Prancer. She is shown to be rather protective of Donner as she did threaten to remove every hair off Robbie with tweezers if he hurt her. ''Close Encounters of the Herd Kind'' Em first appears when she arrives at Reindeer Lodge shortly before the wedding of Donner and Robbie and takes over preparations from the best man Prancer (who takes an liking to Em) and reveals to him that she is the bridesmaid. When going upstairs, Em meets Robbie complements Em's dress and asks if she knows anything about bow ties as his came off. A rather unimpressed Em warns Robbie if he does anything to hurt Donner, she will personally remove every hair off his body with tweezers. Just then, Donner comes out of her room in her wedding dress and is happy to see that Em made it, but goes back into her room when seeing Robbie there as it is bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding. Em then uses a mind eraser to make Robbie forget he saw Donner, before fixing his bow tie. Later, Em along with Old Jingle walk Donner down the aisle (but not before Jingle mistakenly walks out outside thinking they were going to the shops) and watches the vicar read out Donner's vows. When Robbie flees Reindeer Lodge after hearing a voice telling him that he is in grave danger and it's the end of the world, Donner faints, but is caught in time by Em who angrily watches Robbie leave. That night, Em is still angry at Robbie for fleeing and tells a distressed Donner that she will mount Robbie's head on the fireplace for her. Just then, an alien race called The Nargarthrons and their leader Queen Vorkana arrive demanding to know where Robbie is as he has The Nargathron Crystal which is the power source to their ultimate weapon. After Vorkana isults Donner, Em comes to her sister's defence, but is immobilised by Vorkana. After Donner is taken away by the Nargathrons, Em tells Prancer, Jingle and Tapir that they've got to do something, to which Prancer, Jingle and Tapir go into lockers and charge outside. Watching them leave, Em contacts her work, referring to herself as Agent Em. After Prancer, Jingle and Tapir return to Reindeer Lodge after failing to contact The Earth Guardians with free, they find it converted and Em reveals to them that she works for a secret government agency that monitors alien activity on Earth and that she's been trying to contact the Earth Guardians with a signal using the wedding's organ, but it is not strong enough. Just then, Nargathron troopers arrive outside and try to get inside Reindeer Lodge (as Vorkana had captured and hypnotised Robbie (who had come to save Donner) in revealing where he put the crystal, which he gave to Prancer) in order to get the crystal. Upon noticing Prancer having the crystal, Em uses it to make a stronger signal, just before they are captured by the Nargathrons who send the crystal to Vorkana, who uses it to start a countdown to Earth's destruction. Soon, the Earth Guardians arrive to arrest the Nargathrons, but not before Em throws the wedding cake on one of the troopers saying "That's for ruining my sister's wedding". Not long after, Vorkana is beamed down to Earth by Robbie and is punched in the face by Em just before Donner (arrives after Robbie sent her back to Earth in an Earth Guardian ship while he stays behind in the Nargathrons ship to stop the countdown) and tells them that they've got to the Earth Guardians from destroying the ship as Robbie is still there. Em and the others watch in horror as the Earth Guardians blow up the Nargathron ship, thinking that Robbie didn't make it out. Just then, the vicar hears something and starts saying Robbie's vows, to the confusion of the others, just before Robbie, alive and well, flies down (using a piece of Donner's wedding dress) to them saying I do, before the vicar declares him and Donner married. Later at the reception, Em comes to Robbie, saying she wants a word with him, to which Robbie thinks that Em is going to berate him for what happened. But instead, Em asks Robbie why he never told her that he had such a hunky best man, before going to dance with Prancer. Trivia *It is unknown whether Em is older or younger than Donner or if they are twins. Category:Characters Category:Reindeer Category:Female characters